


Creeping Mist

by Trialia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will not ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeping Mist

It advances on her now, age. Not day by day but month by month, sometimes a little faster, sometimes so slowly she almost doesn't notice it, but it comes and keeps coming.

It's to be expected, she acknowledges inwardly; one cannot carry near a hundred years without beginning to show some signs of that weight. It clings to her shoulders like an extra skeleton, on the coldest days of winter during term-time; out of it, she can curl up in her bed with a wrap around her shoulders and grimace through it, no need to worry about showing weakness to the students or to her colleagues.

Minerva McGonagall does not weep; she does not ask for help.

Sometimes she wishes she'd taken up Potions instead of Transfiguration. The condition of her bones and their joints would be eased greatly by one of Severus' potions, were he still here.

She won't ask.

 

 _~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally written in November 2008, and can be read any time after HBP, though I prefer to think of it as post-series futurefic, in retrospect. I never posted it to any archives, so I'm leaving it with the present date in hope of feedback (this is the only ficlet I've ever done in this fandom). Thanks for reading!


End file.
